


Cappuccino - one shot

by Madaboutagirl



Series: SuperCat-One Shots [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, flirty Cat Grant, fluffy with a side of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaboutagirl/pseuds/Madaboutagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the cappuccino scene from Ally McBeal. Cat teaches Kara how to properly enjoy a cappuccino...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cappuccino - one shot

"Winn, this isn't a latte, it's a cappuccino!" Kara exclaims as she takes the tray from him.

"What's the difference?" He snaps as he watches her head into Ms Grant's office.

"I'm sorry, but Winn got cappuccinos instead of lattes, I'll go myself, it will just take a moment," Kara says about to dump both cups out into the sink. She should have know better than to ask Winn to make the coffee run.

"It's fine, I don't mind the occasional cappuccino, Kiera," Cat replies crossing the room to take one of the cups out of Kara's hand.

"Oh," Kara says surprised by this admission and flummoxed by the lingering touch of their hands as it seems to take Cat an eternity to actually take the cup from her. Nervously, Kara looks at the cup in her other hand, then quickly brings it to her lips only to have Cat pull it away.

"No, don't just drink it. This is the first cup of the day, you can't just drink it down like it doesn't matter. You should savor it. You only get one first cappuccino of the day Kara," Cat says seriously but her green eyes are twinkling in a way Kara's never seen.

"M-Ms Grant," Kara stammers confused whenever Cat uses her real name.

Cat hands her back the cappuccino, "Don't drink it yet, let me show you something," she says pulling Kara's elbow and leading her out to the balcony.

Kara glances at Winn and shrugs as she lets Cat lead her outside.

Once on the balcony, Cat faces Kara and holds out her hand for the cup again. "Humor me Kara," she demands and the girl hands over the cup again. Cat sits both cups down on the table.

"I just want to point out that you like your coffee hot and these are getting cold," Kara replies assertively.

Cat smiles slightly at the remark. "Last week, on this very balcony, I asked you how things were with James, do you remember that?" Cat asks ignoring Kara's remark, they both know that she can heat them up again in two seconds.

Kara nods, now she has no idea where this is going. She stands with her mouth slightly agape completely lost in the conversation.

"You mentioned that things were not going well and I asked if you meant sexually and you almost fainted," Cat reminds her.

Kara nods, this time flushing in embarrassment and again feeling like she might pass out.

Cat ignores her discomfort and continues onward, "I'm going to presume that you've had more than one partner, not that it matters, but it sort of does," she pauses here to evaluate the girl's response. Kara takes a deep breath, which encourages her, so she continues, "You know how some men actually make love as opposed to how you would like them to," Cat questions carefully.

"Ms Grant, I don't know that I'm comfortable with this conversation," Kara says flustered again as she fiddles with her glasses nervously.

"Hear me out Kara," Cat implores. "Now there is a point when you're in the moment and you think that this time it's going to be different, this time he's going to make love to me, but then no he skips over all of the foreplay again. Now that's what you were about to do with this cappuccino," Cat says quickly making it about coffee again, so that Kara can unclench.

"Cappuccino?" Kara asks nervously. "T-this is about drinking cappuccino?"

"Yes, of course it is. It would be inappropriate to discuss sex with you, though if you have questions, I would be happy to answer them, but not in the office," Cat replies smiling as she bends down to pick up one of the cups.

Kara tries not to notice the way Cat's blouse gaps open revealing a black lace bra bursting with a hint of cleavage.

Cat smirks, she definitely has the girl's attention, this next part could blow her mind.

Straightening up, Cat hands Kara the cup, wrapping her hands around Kara's for just a moment. "Now hold it for a minute in your hands," Cat sighs letting go and picking up her own cup. "How does it feel? Knowing that it's close, and yours for the taking," she adds biting her lip to stop it from trembling.

Kara lets out a sigh of her own, drawn to Cat's lips, she wets her own nervously.

"Now close your eyes and think about tasting it," Cat says her voice steady.

Kara does as she's told, quirking one eye open to watch Cat though.

"Now bring the cup to your face and just smell it," Cat continues. "Don't drink it yet!" She says opening up one eye as Kara pulls her lips away from the cup.

"Kara, you're not taking this seriously. Hasn't anyone ever explained how cappuccino is made. It's not some instant coffee swill that you drink mindlessly. Cappuccino is made thoughtfully and carefully. It must be consumed in the same manner. Now, try again," Cat says bringing the cup back to her face and inhaling the aroma of the hot beverage.

Kara closes her eyes this time and repeats the maneuver twice at Cat's prompting.

Satisfied that Kara is now in the correct frame of mind, Cat continues.

"Okay, now do you see that little bit of foam there on the lid," she says peering at her over the cup.

Kara nods breathlessly.

"Lick. It. Off," Cat exclaims with a sigh as she watches Kara's tongue dart slowly out of her mouth, exploring the rim of the cup to get every last drop of foam.

Frozen a moment by the display, Cat startles when Kara begins to take a sip. "No, not yet! Don't rush it," she says looking again at the foam on her own cup and artfully extending her tongue to capture it and pull it into her mouth, noting that Kara's pupils are blown and she's biting her lip now.

"I have to drink it," Kara practically whimpers.

"Now bring it up slowly. Don't rush it, this is just your first ... cup," Cat says thickly.

Kara brings the cup back up to her lips and slowly tips it forward.

Cat does the same and makes a little whimpering sound as she takes her first drink.

Kara grips her cup too tightly and the lid pops off and the cappuccino spills everywhere.

"I'm so sorry," she exclaims embarrassed as she stands in shock, unsure of exactly what just happened.

"It's okay, I'll call someone to come clean this up," Cat says taking a longer sip of her drink before heading back inside. "Oh and Kara, we can try again tomorrow," she quips glancing over her shoulder green eyes locking onto blue.

Kara gasps and shakes her head, Cat's eyes were as green as Kryptonite and proving to be every bit as dangerous.


End file.
